Bendita tu luz
by Kida Luna
Summary: Un extranjero se adentra no sólo en las tierras de Egipto, sino en el corazón de su querido Faraón Atemu. ¿Quién es el forastero que osa entrar sin ser invitado? BxYY.


_**Summary: **__Un extranjero se adentra no sólo en las tierras de Egipto, sino en el corazón de su querido Faraón Atemu. ¿Quién es el forastero que osa entrar sin ser invitado? BxYY._

(1) Aquí hago referencia a la especie de pantalones que usaban los árabes.

_**Bendita tu luz**_

_**By: Kida Luna**_

_**One **__**–**__** Shot**_

_**Canción tomada del Grupo "Maná"**_

Aún recuerdo ese baile, y la perfecta artimaña que él realizó para introducirse dentro del mismo. Un baile de reto en el Antiguo Egipto, uno que nunca olvidaré.

_Bendito el lugar, __ y el motivo de estar ahí…_

Me encontraba sentado en mi trono y con la copa en mano, saboreando el vino con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Todos bailaban con las máscaras en sus rostros y la adrenalina en sus cuerpos.

El guardia abrió la puerta de la cámara e hizo una venia al nuevo visitante. Visitante extranjero, pensé.

Su porte era desafiante, me desafiaba a mí. Con paso seguro se abrió espacio en medio de los danzantes de mi reino, las miradas se posaban sobre su persona. Vestía una especia de tela negra y rara que cubría por completo sus piernas y llegaba hasta su cintura (1). A la vista, una prenda fina y suave; el resto era una túnica levemente sombreada encima del pecho y una capa lóbrega, del lado superior oscura y blanca del lado inferior, sujetada a unas delgadas hombreras plateadas.

…_bendita la coincidencia…_

Un antifaz, negro también, dejaba entrever unos ojos chocolate tocados por la emoción.

Bajé del trono y me detuve a unos pasos de él. Caminamos, ajenos a toda la demás gente, describiendo un círculo invisible, como si nos examinásemos el uno al otro. Él sonrió.

Estiró una mano y de pronto me encontraba bailando con un desconocido de lejanas tierras.

-"Bonito baile, Faraón Atemu" –rió divertido.

…_bendito el reloj… que nos puso puntual ahí…_

-"Extraño… ¿quién eres?" –susurré mientras observaba sus ojos.

Eran ojos interesantes y astutos. Únicos. Hipnotizantes.

De repente sentí que mi cuerpo dio un giro –literalmente, pues nos encontrábamos bailando-, para volver después a los pasos ligeros y atrayentes con los que yo no podía combatir. ¿Por qué?

-"Un extranjero."

-"Lo supuse" –respondí al quedar de espaldas suyo, con sus brazos sujetando mi cintura.

La canción era movida, sensual y aspiraba el ser completo de uno. El espíritu. Su sonrisa era blanca y bella, pero su piel, ah, yo jamás había visto a alguien así. Una palidez exquisitamente encantadora y unos cabellos como la luna, ¿es este un hijo de la Diosa Luna? ¿O es sólo un ser extraordinariamente hermoso?...

…_bendita sea tu presencia…_

Bailamos toda la noche. No entendí el por qué, pero bailamos y no me quejo. Me agradó el extraño en sobremanera.

Ese día una vajilla entera de oro y plata desaparecieron.

" – " – "

Días después cabalgué con mi guardia real al pueblo a supervisar las cosechas, cuando llegó el anochecer y daba la vuelta a mi potro, una mano se extendió amable y cortés hacía mí.

-"¿No es demasiado tarde para que esté afuera, Faraón Atemu?"

-"Buenas noches, nos encontramos de nuevo."

-"Y el placer es enteramente mío, Su Majestad" –sopló con una sonrisa.

Bajé ayudado por el extraño fantasma vestido de negro y le seguí en un paseo improvisado. Di la orden que los demás volvieran a palacio. Llegamos a un claro en las afueras de Menfis y él se detuvo virándose hacía mí.

-"Quien viera la belleza de la Madre Luna y viera lo divino con que has sido bendecido… quien viera lo que yo, un pulcro ser de corazón, cómo te admiro…"

No comprendí sus palabras, porque el forastero hablaba muy extraño y mis facciones debieron hacérselo entender, pues de inmediato tomó mis manos y me ofreció sentarnos sobre el fresco pasto.

-"Cuando uno viaja se vuelve versero, cuando uno se vuelve versero, se ve atrapado en una maldición" –explicó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

…_bendito Dios por encontrarnos, __¡en el camino!_

_Y__ de quitarme esta soledad, ¡de mi destino!..._

-"¿Una maldición? ¿Cómo pueden ser una maldición palabras tan fascinantes al oído humano?"

-"Sencillo. Es una bendición cuando tienen un destino. Pero no hay más grande grave que aquél que habla con el corazón y no hay quien lo escuche…"

-"Ah –suspiré-. De verás quiero saber qué dices pero me hablas entre líneas."

-"Eres tan… tan rígido."

-"Dirijo un reino, ¿cómo se supone que sea?"

-"Espontáneo, libre, feliz –se levantó y me levantó tomándome de las manos-. ¡Con el corazón al viento!" –exclamó.

-"Pero, dirijo un reino –reí suavemente-, resultaría algo difícil…"

-"Estás riendo, me conformo con eso por ahora, ¡yo te enseño a ser libre!" –sugirió con alegría.

-"Bueno –sonreí-, me agradas..."

_Bendita la l__uz, bendita la luz de tu mirada._

_Bendita la luz… bendita la luz de tu mirada…_

Sacó un trozo de papiro arrugado y amarillento, lo extendió de forma que sólo él pudiese verlo; me observó sonriente –porque él suele sonreír mucho- y tosió un poco.

-"Los versos son mi vida, y yo quiero que conozcas parte de ella…"

Guardé silencio y le vi suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos. Después, sus labios comenzaron a expresar sutiles palabras:

_Quiero que sepas, que he viajado mucho,_

_h__e recorrido enormes tierras y saboreado la soledad._

_Quiero que sepas, que aquí donde estás tú,_

_h__e encontrado mi camino, hallé mi felicidad._

_¡Gozoso te canta mi corazón, te canta con amor!_

_Te pinta los cielos de dulzura, corazón._

_¿No ves cuán e__ncantado me tienes de divina pasión?_

_Eres la rosa de mi delirio__, me tienes extasiado sin razón._

_Déjame mostrarte mis sentimientos,_

_p__ermíteme ser tu huésped, no me digas que no;_

_que __adoro el fuego en tus ojos, si vieras, que sé yo_

_có__mo son capaces de opacar al mismísimo sol._

_No me importa cómo vistas, ni có__mo luzcas o aparentes,_

_pues amo todo de ti, mi ángel, mi luz._

_¿Comprendes mis palabras, verdaderas y sinceras? _

_Veo tus labios moverse;__ no, no, amor no me tientes._

_Necesito tu respuesta, por favor, no seré descortés,_

_prometo si no estás de acuerdo, con dolor callar;_

_pero debes decirme, dime, que me ves._

_Me ves como yo te veo y estás como yo, queriendo amar. _

_¡Por favor! Rey amatista, déjate robarte,_

_d__éjate quererte, déjame cuidarte…_

Un pequeño silencio transcurrió después de ello y supuse el foráneo había terminado su, mm, "verso" o como sea que se llamase. Jamás había oído uno, pero si todos eran iguales, eran muy bonitos… y difíciles de entender.

Había cosas que no concebía y quería preguntar.

El albino se sentó a mi lado y sonrió –algo triste- a mis facciones de duda.

-"Luces confundido…" –fue apenas un susurro.

…_desde el alma…_

-"¿Cómo puede uno saborear la soledad? Es algo que materialmente no existe y es imposible."

-"No, es muy sencillo, si viajas mucho como yo, la saborearás a cada momento" –contestó cabizbajo mientras sus dedos dibujaban figuras desconocidas entre el pasto.

-"¿Cómo sabe?"

-"Amarga. ¿Jamás la has sentido?"

-"No, nunca he tenido a quién extrañar" –contesté con los ojos fijos en la luna.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, suspiró largamente como si algo le pesase.

-"Robar es un crimen, más si robas a una persona. Podrías meterte en problemas" –le aconsejé sin desviar la vista del astro albo.

-"No te imaginas en cuántos –rió bajito-, pero no es un crimen si la otra persona lo desea."

-"¿Desear ser robado? ¿Para qué desearía alguien semejante cosa?"

-"Para ser liberado de una prisión y poder amar."

-"No comprendo…"

-"Está bien –sesgó los ojos y por un instante juré ver un brillo de agua en ellos-, ya lo entenderás" -me sonrió.

…_benditos ojos, que me miraban,_

_simulaban desdén que me ignoraban…_

Se paró y me alargó una mano para imitarlo. Lo observé algo taciturno mientras ladeaba la cabeza y me disponía a levantarme. Entonces me preguntó qué estaba mal.

-"No tengo una vista así en mi palacio" –respondí sonriendo débilmente.

-"¡Yo te traeré todas las veces que quieras! –exclamó alegre- Pero ahora debes volver o se armará un escándalo."

Asentí levemente. Monté mi caballo azabache y le palpé la mancha blanca en medio de su frente con calma. Espoleé suave y comenzó a andar trotando. El 'extranjero' subió a su potro plateado –un bonito equino debo agregar- y trotó al lado mío.

-"Tu caballo no es blanco" –comentó como si nada.

-"No, ¿por qué tendría que serlo?"

-"Ah, no sé, es que todos los caballos que he visto y son de la nobleza, son blancos" –se encogió de hombros.

-"Kuroki no –sonreí acariciando su cuello-, y así está bien."

Tiramos de las riendas y en cuestión de minutos divisé mi palacio, me sentí contento. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de llegar cuando él se detuvo. Me detuve yo también y viré a Kuroki para verle de frente.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Creo que no seré bienvenido. Vendré a verte pasado mañana también por la tarde, cerca del carnaval."

-"De acuerdo –mi sonrisa se deshizo-, te veré mañana…"

-"Cuídate Faraón."

-"Cuídese usted también" –asentí.

…_y de re__pente, ¡sostienes la mirada!..._

" – " – "

-"Y hemos contabilizado todas las cosechas con minuciosidad para asegurarnos de aprovechar la época de lluvia que se avecina al máximo, las caballerizas están aseguradas, los impuestos sin problemas, la construcción del templo…"

Apoyé mi rostro aburrido sobre mi mano derecha mientras observaba de reojo a mi consejero. Sus ojos castaños iban de derecha a izquierda rápidamente, leyendo con voracidad el pergamino en sus manos; en algún punto sólo veía su boca hablar pero mi mente estaba en otro lado…

¿Qué era esto?

¿Dónde estaba mi concentración? Yo debo atender un reino.

Qué irresponsable de mi parte…

"_Faraón… faraón…"_

-"Faraón…"

-"Perdón Mahado, te ofrezco disculpas –contesté volviendo en sí e identificando que la voz que me llamaba, no era aquella con un acento extraño a estas tierras-. Sólo estoy algo cansado" –bostecé brevemente.

-"Ayer llegó muy tarde a sus aposentos –continuó el castaño, dejando el pergamino a un lado-, hoy se muestra distraído. ¿Hay algo que quisiera contarme, Su Majestad? Sabe que soy de su entera confianza" –habló poniéndose de rodillas.

-"Está bien Mahado, levántate, es sólo el cansancio que me tiene así. Te preocupas por nada" –agregué apartándome del asiento del trono.

-"¿Pero, a dónde se dirige Faraón?"

-"A los jardines… quiero despejarme un poco."

…_bendito Dios por__ encontrarnos, ¡en el camino!_

_Y de quitarme esta soledad,__ ¡de mi destino!..._

Mi consejero debió quedar muy confundido tras mi respuesta. Yo jamás había mostrado una actitud así; atendía, preguntaba, respondía, resolvía los problemas de mi pueblo y cumplía con mis tareas sin ningún problema. Eso hace un Faraón.

Eso hacía yo.

Así fui educado, así lo haría con gusto y responsabilidad.

Hoy no estaba atendiendo mis deberes.

¿Eso me hacía irresponsable?

Salí a los patios enormes y frescos, con el pasto febril agitado por el viento que predicaba la tan anhelada lluvia por todo Egipto. A lo lejos, las grises y pesadas nubes comenzaban a formarse.

Me recosté debajo de un árbol y cerré los ojos, pensando, ¿qué me tenía así? Me sentía perturbado de una manera que no era incómoda, inquieto pero sin ánimo de estar moviéndome, y lo más curioso, ansioso, pero no sabía por qué.

Nuevo.

Sensaciones nuevas para mí, las cuales simplemente no lograba asimilar mi cabeza…

-"Buscando entre las flores encontré la más hermosa, de divina belleza y apariencia encantadora. ¿Me permites aspirar tu esencia, oh, criatura preciosa?"

Escuché el sonido de unos pies caer contra el suelo verde y supuse que alguien había bajado del árbol de un brinco. Reconocí el tono de aquella voz así como sus incomprensibles palabras.

-"Extranjero…"

-"Faraón, mi placer –hizo una venia-, ¿me deleita con su compañía?" –cuestionó con su ya característica sonrisa simpática.

Me sonreía mucho. Así que yo también asentí y le sonreí.

Él se recostó a mi lado y charló un poco sobre el tiempo fresco que se vendría encima. Habló de estrepitosos estallidos y serpientes incandescentes que surcaban los cielos y aterrizaban en la tierra, granitos de hielo que caían desde las alturas y sustancias blandas y blancas que lo cubrían todo y provocaban un frío que hacía que las mejillas de uno se pusieran rojas.

-"Fascinante."

…_b__endita la luz, bendita luz de tu mirada._

_Bendita la luz… b__endita la luz de tu mirada, ¡oh!..._

-"Je, ¿en serio te sorprende tanto?"

-"Es… increíble, parece irreal lo que me dices… –susurré embrujado por tan peculiares historias que desafiaban todo lo que yo conocía: serpientes, estallidos, estrellas que bajaban del firmamento-… cuéntame más" –supliqué, ávido de un conocimiento totalmente ajeno e hipnotizante.

-"Ah, está bien Majestad –soltó recostándose de lado, quedando ambos frente a frente y mirada a mirada-. Mmm… ¡ah, por supuesto! Las bellas luces multicolores que bañan el cielo allá en el norte, forman una bandera vivaz y hermosa que ondea hasta donde tus ojos ya no alcancen a ver el final…"

Sus historias eran cada vez más prodigiosas que me costaba creerlas, y a la vez, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas –sensación nueva también en mí, que me sorprendió en sobremanera por su intensidad- estar allí, verlas, presenciarlas, disfrutarlas…

Poder ver sus palabras hechas imágenes maravillosas ante mis pupilas, que no habían contemplado más allá que el largo y cambiante desierto egipcio.

-"Quisiera haber estado allí."

-"Yo podría llevarte, si tú quisieras."

-"No. Imposible ausentarme, mi gente me necesita."

-"Y tú necesitas vivir."

…_Gloria divina, diste suerte de buen tino…_

-"Estoy viviendo, ¿no te das cuenta?" –reí.

-"Sí, sí, tu cuerpo está viviendo. Pero tu alma y tu espíritu parecen haber dejado de crecer desde hace mucho…"

-"Creo, soy plenamente consciente de mis acciones."

-"Dime una cosa Faraón, cuando te conté sobre las serpientes de luz, ¿qué pensaste que te había dicho?" –su pregunta fue seria y sus ojos, entre el rojo y el café, se clavaron en los míos hasta el punto en que me vi reflejado en ellos.

-"Que existían serpientes así."

-"No, no, Faraón… Atemu… -me llamó por mi nombre a la vez que su mirada se ablandaba y acariciaba mis cabellos-… me refería a los rayos, a la nieve, a la aurora boreal…"

-"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste así antes?"

-"Porque soy un viajero, tiendo a exagerar los bonitos detalles de las cosas con palabras estéticas y bellas que expresen mi fascinación."

-"Me cuesta comprenderte…"

-"Lo sé, me he dado cuenta de ello" –musitando esas últimas palabras, me jaló hacía sí y me abrazó con cierta delicadeza.

Fue agradable.

No sé realmente qué fue, pero lo más cercano con lo que lo puedo definirlo es: Agradable.

-"…"

-"¿Por qué callas de repente?"

-"No sé, tu compañía me agrada" –recosté mi cabeza en su pecho.

-"Gracias por compartir tu perfume conmigo" –susurró cerrando los ojos.

…_y de encontrarte justo ahí, en medio del camino._

_¡Gloria al cielo, de encontrarte ahora!..._

Yo imité el gesto y no pregunté nada. Sospechaba que ciertas dudas mías causaban un efecto contraprudecente en el forastero de ropas negras y cabello y piel blancas. Y yo no quería hacerlo sentir mal, porque estaba comenzando a apreciarlo mucho.

Pero por más que lo intentaba, él hablaba un lenguaje muy desconocido para mí, y a veces, yo deseaba poder comprenderlo del todo. Era tan desconcertante.

Porque yo jamás había escuchado ese idioma. Jamás me fue enseñado.

-"Pensé que no querías venir al palacio."

-"Al palacio no, contigo sí" –aclaró.

-"Faraón" –me llamó la voz fría de mi Sumo Sacerdote.

Nos separamos del abrazo que a mi parecer era fraternal, al parecer de mi Sacerdote, descuidado y peligroso. Me citó con un gesto de su mano y con unas disculpas a mi compañero de ropas negras, me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Seth.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me has interrumpido?"

-"Mi Faraón, ¿cree conveniente… -miró por encima de mi hombro-… traer un desconocido al palacio? No sabemos nada de él" –habló con precaución.

-"No es un desconocido. Es un viajero que viene de tierras lejanas a Egipto."

-"Faraón –resopló-, es casi lo mismo. Su seguridad es muy importante para todos, permítame…"

-"Seth –interrumpí, colocando mis manos en sus mejillas-, agradezco tu preocupación hacia mi persona, pero estaré bien" –finalicé suavizando la mirada.

Di media vuelta y volví con el forastero y me recosté de nuevo a su lado. Mi nuevo visitante castaño nos observó por unos segundos y después regresó al interior del palacio, pensando en que ese ser no podía ser una buena influencia para mí.

El viento sopló con más fuerza y unas cuantas hojas del árbol se desprendieron al suelo, el cielo brilló y el frío comenzó a adueñarse del jardín verdoso. El albino se levantó un poco presuroso y contempló todo el horizonte cubierto por una gigantesca masa gris.

Un trueno, y la lluvia empezó a descender, aumentando cada vez más y más el ritmo.

-"Puedes pasar aquí el resto del día si gustas, está oscureciendo y la tormenta apenas parece iniciar" –le ofrecí amablemente, a lo cual él me sonrió de nuevo.

…_llevarte mi soledad… y coincidir en mi destino._

_¡En el mismo destino!..._

Y aceptó mi invitación.

La frescura se apoderó de los muros de mi palacio de oro y la desconfianza se instaló en los instintos de mi allegado ojiazul, ¿qué era lo que veía mal en mi acompañante? ¿El no tener un nombre y una vida la cual conocer? ¿Desde cuándo era eso un pecado?

¿Quién era yo para juzgar a otro ser humano?

Soy un representante, jamás un juez.

-"Podría ser un espía…"

-"¿Seguro? No se ve gente como él todos los días, pero… igual y podrías estar equivocado Seth…"

-"Con tan sólo verlo, ¿quién crees que sea?" –susurró.

-"Me preguntas algo que no puedo responderte."

-"Por lo mismo, míralo –le señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás-, tiene pinta de ladronzuelo, Mahado. Niégamelo."

-"Con esas ropas, Seth, entonces es uno muy bien pagado" –le respondió mi segundo hechicero, metiendo la llave en las puertas del salón de huéspedes.

Ambas losas enormes de un mármol color crema fueron desprovistas de todo candado, y accediendo a darle unas buenas noches a mi visitante preferido –porque en eso se estaba convirtiendo-, me retiré a mi propia pieza al igual que los demás.

Realmente me sentía yo agraciado con tan interesante presencia en mi palacio. Era agradable saberlo tan cerca de mí, aunque fuese yo el único en opinar de ese modo.

Esa misma noche entablé una pequeña conversación con mi fiel Mahado.

-"Seth me comento un poco acerca del extranjero."

-"Me imagino, él y sus conspiraciones contra Egipto" –me reí levemente.

-"Sí, cielos, mi Faraón, ¿usted cree adecuado…?"

-"Confío en él."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Eso, mi querido Mahado, es mi secreto."

Mi sonrisa fue sencilla pero muy gratificante, a lo cual mi hechicero respondió con un suspiro decepcionado. Su curiosidad era inofensiva, lo sabré yo de antemano, y en verdad me complacía que sus intenciones fueran, al igual que las de Seth, protegerme de malas influencias.

Tenía yo a dos grandes hermanos conmigo.

_Bendita la l__uz, bendita la luz de tu mirada._

_Bendita la luz… bendita la luz de tu mirada…_

Reí levemente y mi hechicero imitó el gesto segundos después, conversamos con confidencia un largo tiempo mientras el fuego de la chimenea bañaba nuestros rostros de dorado.

Y finalmente, con un suspiro de derrota, Mahado accedió a no volver a dirigirse a mí con dudas acerca de mi invitado de honor.

La hora de pernoctar llegó y todos los ruidos en el palacio cesaron. Sólo el canto errante de los insectos de la noche arrullaba a mi querido Egipto. Mis ojos se cerraron cansados, cobrándome las facturas de todo el movimiento realizado en el día; me pregunto, ¿qué clase de sueños son los que dominan la mente del extranjero?

" – " – "

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano como siempre, Ra todavía no despuntaba en el cielo y las pálidas sombras aún rodeaban a mi querido y amado pueblo.

Cambié mis ropas y arreglé mis cabellos prolijamente. Salí de mis aposentos para dirigirme de inmediato, con una extraña agitación en mí, hacia el cuarto del extranjero. Para mi sorpresa, lo hallé totalmente vacío.

Caminé hasta la cama donde debía de haber descansado y levanté una nota que había sido abandonada allí.

"_Mil gracias por tan enorme __gentileza y bondad, Faraón, no tengo palabras para expresar lo bien que hace a mi corazón sentir tanta amabilidad de tan divino ángel._

_Fielmente a su llamado, un muy agradecido extranjero."_

Alcé la mirada hacia la ventana de aquel enorme cuarto, vislumbrando los primeros rayos de la mañana. Un rato después, mientras hacía mis rondas matutinas, pude escuchar el parloteo de mis cocineras.

…_¡bendita mirada, oh__, oh!_

_¡Bendita mirada desde el alma!..._

Unos cuantos utensilios de cocina junto con un poco de comida habían desaparecido.

" – " – "

Estábamos en las fechas en que el gran carnaval hacía su aparición, con toda clase de personas nuevas y artefactos de los más extraños, algunos, venidos desde el otro lado del mundo.

Yo y todos los miembros que conformaban la familia en mi palacio, éramos siempre invitados para asistir a esta exótica celebración. Caminaba al frente de todos, mi capa golpeando suavemente mi espalda y mis piernas ante cada paso que daba.

Sonreí, la alegría se percibía en el aire, mi pueblo reía y disfrutaba de los extravagantes espectáculos. Sentí satisfacción de saber que, hasta ahora, había hecho un buen trabajo por ellos.

-"¿Eh?"

La confusión me embargó cuando una mano, envuelta en un fino guante blanco, fue extendida hacia mí con elegancia. Su dueño vestía un traje negro, una máscara blanca cubriendo sus facciones.

…_tu mirada, ¡bendita, bendita!_

_Bendita mirada, bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz…_

Volteé a ver a Seth y a Mahado, quienes movieron la cabeza en incertidumbre también. Sin más, acepté el ofrecimiento. Aquellos delgados dedos envolvieron los míos en un suave apretón, uno que se me hizo cómodamente familiar.

Me haló hacia delante y comenzó a correr, pregunté qué estaba pasando, por qué tanta prisa. ¿Había alguien siguiéndonos? Pero ninguna de mis preguntas fueron respondidas.

Dimos muchas vueltas, vi muchas miradas seguirnos con diversión detrás de sus coloridas máscaras, como si supieran quiénes éramos yo y el extraño enmascarado. Algunas cuantas manos, enguantadas también, nos saludaban al pasar o simplemente nos sonreían.

¿Pero quiénes eran? ¿Por qué no mostraban la cara?

Pronto, sin avisarme siquiera, el extraño entarascado dio media vuelta, y debido a la rapidez con que sus actos fueron ejecutados, no pude detenerme a tiempo. Choque con él, pero sus brazos me sostuvieron firmemente para no caer.

Alcé la mirada, y a través de esos vagos resquicios hechos por ojos, contemplé un par de pupilas color caoba.

_Tu mirada, oh, oh… Oh, no, te digo es tan bendita tu luz,_

_¡amor, amor! (Y tu mirada, oh, oh…)_

-"Tú…" –susurré.

-"¿Yo? –inquirió con inocencia- Yo no he hecho más que ser culpable de robarme a la estrella de Egipto, me declaro envidioso –sus brazos rodearon mi cintura- de que este desierto tenga para sí mismo aquello que yo busco con tanto anhelo."

-"No soy una estrella –respondí cortés-, soy un Faraón. ¿Eres tú, extranjero, no es así?"

-"Sí –rió elegantemente-, oh, ¿no ha sido mi disfraz lo suficientemente bueno para engañarte?"

-"Casi –contesté divertido-, casi has logrado tu objetivo."

Se deshizo del abrazo y tomó mi mano, guiándome lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, hasta una alta duna. Quedamos los dos solos. Lo vi arrodillarse y desenvolver una manta de una maleta que llevaba consigo.

Después procedió a depositar una vasija de oro y plata en ella –parpadeé, pues me resultaba familiar-, junto con un poco de comida. Frutas, carnes, verduras y una botella de vino que aún no había sido abierta.

-"Mis disculpas por haber tomado sin tu permiso, las cosas que a ti pertenecían."

-"Oh, con razón parecía haberlas visto antes…"

-"Soy un pobre viajero, lleno de sueños y versos que no tienen dueño –su sonrisa se volvió algo melancólica-. Y tú has sido tan bueno en acogerme, que quería brindarte una decente despedida."

Sus palabras me dejaron perplejo, ¿una despedida, decía? ¿Acaso pensaba marcharse así, nada más? Mis ojos reflejaron la tristeza que sentí en esos momentos; yo era un Faraón, sabía que las personas no me pertenecían, y por lo tanto, un día debían de partir.

…_bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar._

_Benditos tus besos, cerquita del mar…_

Sin embargo, ¿por qué la sensación de hacerme caprichoso de repente y retener al forastero aquí, conmigo?

-"¿Regresas a tus tierras?" –pronuncié con voz débil.

-"No, no tengo tierras ni hogar. Ahora, comamos, antes de que todo se enfríe."

Asentí sin muchos deseos, tomando asiento también, y me dediqué a disfrutar de la pequeña merienda que mi amigo el extranjero preparase para nosotros. Hubo un largo silencio, furtivas miradas para grabar la imagen del otro en nuestras mentes.

Y finalmente, el sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte. El carnaval pronto daría fin.

-"Dentro de un año, yo volveré junto a ellos –extendió su brazo hacia donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo, a lo lejos-. Es todo lo que tengo y de lo que vivo, el espectáculo siendo mi pan de cada día. El mundo mi pequeño libro de paisajes extraordinarios y de figuras inolvidables. Pero tú…"

Tomó mi mentón con su mano, guardada en ese terso guante, para juntar nuestras miradas. Lo observé acercarse despacio a mi rostro, dejando un cálido beso en mi frente mientras sus dedos acariciaron mis labios.

Lo contemplé con dolor, y por primera vez, quise suplicar a alguien que acatase mis egoístas deseos. Pero él sólo sonrió.

-"Tú serás la flor de fuego que con su brillo me haga volver a ti, cada año, en estas fechas, será tu luz la que me mostrará el camino. Y esta vez, seré feliz. Libre de mi maldición, porque tú has liberado mis versos para que al fin encuentren un lugar al que deban alcanzar."

Sujetó mi mano y nos obligó a ponernos ambos de pie.

-"Tu corazón. Tú corazón, Faraón Atemu, por fin ha roto mis cadenas."

_Tu mirada, oh, oh._

_Amor, amor…_

Yo sonreí, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a nacer en mis ojos, en esos momento no comprendí por qué estaba llorando. Tampoco se lo pregunté al extranjero, porque no quería lastimarlo más con mi ignorancia.

Le vi marchar cuesta abajo, el carnaval comenzaba a morir en silencio mientras las coloridas carpas iban desapareciendo una por una. Los trajes vistosos y llamativos se alejaban cada vez más, y mi pueblo, se retiraba ya a descansar.

Sostuve la mano que él me sujetase minutos atrás contra mi pecho, hecha en un puño, mientras mis pupilas escarlatas delineaban su figura bañada por la luz del horizonte.

Dio media vuelta y me dijo adiós. Devolví la despedida, preguntando por fin, en un arrebato de emociones incomprensibles para mí, por su nombre.

El extranjero me sonrió una última vez y pronunció con delicadeza su respuesta. Él dijo:

-"Bakura."

Bakura, un extraño nombre, pensé. Foráneo, pero que desprendía cierta calidez al ser dicho. Y se giró para continuar su camino.

Cerré los ojos, jamás olvidaría al viajero misterioso que entró un día a mi palacio y me cogió de las manos, invitándome a bailar sin esperar siquiera a mi respuesta.

Atrayéndome con palabras desconocidas y hermosas que en mi vida había escuchado, siendo lo más parecido los cantos alabados hacia el Dios Ra, pero nunca, nunca comparables con las suyas.

…_qué bendita tu mirada…_

_Tu mirada, amor._

Cuando bajé, el desierto regresaba a ser una llanura abierta sin nada más que el viento y las arenas cambiantes. Mahado y Seth yacían allí, esperando mi regreso.

Sonreí.

Nos veremos el próximo año, Bakura. Mientras tanto, prometo recibir cada uno de tus versos, aquí.

_En mi corazón._

_**El fin.**_

Aww, ya sé que van a decir. Me desaparezco por un largo tiempo y vengo, y publico algo donde ni siquiera se dan un beso. ¡Mal, mal!

Bueno, lo siento, tenía esto largo rato descansando en las profundidades de mi disco duro, lo vi, y me dije, ¿por qué no terminarlo y compartirlo? Vale la pena intentarlo.

Así que espero no haberlos decepcionado mucho. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y disculpen mi falta. Saludos y les deseo un buen y feliz día.

Kida Luna.


End file.
